


Stolen Hearts

by ad__astra__per__aspera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad__astra__per__aspera/pseuds/ad__astra__per__aspera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily "Spitfire" Evans and the rest of the Terror Ring thought that they ran a pretty successful crime ring, and they were right. But one raid of a fancy charity event led to some chaos within Operation: Charity Case, and now the Terror Ring is left to decide how to survive the huge mess up. This is my first fic, and I suck at summaries, sorry! Jily/ mild Blackinnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, it's a Muggle Crime Ring AU, so no magic. It's a bit inspired by "Kiss Kiss Bang Stab" by Amanda Conner/Jimmy Palmiotti and illustrated by Chad Hardin/John Timms.  
> Lily does live in the town in which she grew up in (in the canon). Since i couldn't find any of this info on James, I'm putting him in a rich town in the South East section of England (and since Cokeworth is said to be in the Midlands that is what I'm going with). Hope you enjoy Stolen Hearts!

Lily Evans thought herself much like the others at her age: young, reckless, and prone to drinking a little bit too much at the bar. She does know that she is different from most of her peers, in a few ways, such as having a different music taste (she would rather listen to Basement or any Alternative Rock group than say, pop or rap music), she prefers tequila shots to “girlie drinks” like ‘Sex on the Beach’ or a ‘Cosmo’, and that she is involved in a very successful crime ring with her friends. Yes, you read that right. Crime ring. In the town of Cokeworth, where Lily has lived for all of her twenty-two-year life, the general populace calls them the “Terror Ring”. Cokeworth has no idea who is in the Ring, some have their suspicions, none of them of course being anywhere near accurate, but they are smart enough to realize that the Ring has no more than 10 members (they are correct; the Ring only has five members at the moment), and that they do most of their business outside of town. Cokeworth isn’t a rich town, but it isn’t poor either. Cokeworth is filled with lots of middle class families, most of whom have two working parents and school age children who dream of getting the heck out of the sleepy town. 

During the late afternoon on one bleary September evening, Lily sat down in her usual spot at the head of the old, heavy oak table in the Dark Room, clutching her usual, steaming mug of her favorite Earl Grey tea. The Dark Room was in the back room of the flat that they all shared, and for Cokeworth, their flat was pretty big. It was built around the same time that Cokeworth was, and has had many renovations since, and due to the stinginess of some of the old inhabitants, the Dark Room was not built to code or legally, meaning that it isn’t on the blueprint for the house. The Dark Room is in a secret passage behind an old bookcase that Emmeline stumbled upon when she was trying to find a place to put all of her old records. The room is illuminated not by any electrical light fixture, but by some old battery-operated camping lanterns and a bunch of candles that Dorcas swore “would create a really cool, dark and evil kinda vibe.” The Dark Room is where the Terror Ring usually meets to discuss plans for a raid or who their next target was going to be.

“Oi, Spitfire, where’re you?” shouted Marlene.

“’M in the Dark Room!” responded Lily. A few moments later, light poured in through the door opening from the flat’s living room, and in walked the other four members of the Terror Ring: Marlene “Queenie” McKinnon, Dorcas “Venom” Meadowes, Emmeline “Princess” Vance, and Alice “Viper” Fortescue.

“Alright, Spitfire, what’s the plan?” questioned Marlene.

“If you wanna know, you’re gonna call us in some dinner from that new Italian place on 14th and Main,” responded Lily.

“But I did it last time,” whined Marlene, “Make Dorcas do it!”

“Oh, yeah? I’ve done it the past five times ‘cause you bloody blighters decided you were ‘too bloody lazy to pick up the landline and phone in Chinese’,” chimed Dorcas.

Marlene groaned. “Fine. But next time, Em’s doin’ it.” Marlene trudged out of the room, mumbling about her unhappiness to be the one to phone the restaurant.

Lily could hear Marlene yanking open drawers, looking for the folder they had dedicated to all of the takeout menus they had. She laughed to herself, because even after a year and a half of living in their flat, Marlene still couldn’t ever remember which drawer Lily had put the folder in. After about two minutes of the slamming of drawers, Marlene groaning in frustration, Lily and the others could hear Marlene’s triumphant “Aha!” and the sound of her reading off the number for the Italian restaurant.  
After a couple of minutes, Marlene returned to the Dark Room, closed the door behind her, and sat at her usual spot at the table.

“The guy said that it should be delivered in a half hour to forty-five minutes,” said Marlene, “Now, Spitfire, what’s that plan of yours?”

Lily set down her mug and reached behind her, grabbing three rolls of paper. She set them on the table and unrolled them. They revealed elaborate diagrams of buildings, streets,  
and detailed profiles of rich people in the rich towns within a reasonable drive of Cokeworth. She leaned forward, and looked up towards her comrades.

“Alright, here’s what we’ve got: There’s a charity party for the Humane Society at the Buckingham Gate Suites in London next Friday evening, and there’s going to be an auction, a really fancy dinner, dancing, and of course, alcohol. The press has already said that the heir to the Potter fortune is going to be there. Most likely, he’s bringin’ his richie-rich friends with him, so it’s a good bet that we can at least nab one of ‘em. Get ‘em a lil’ bit drunk, convince them to come with us, hold ‘em hostage, and write a ransom note. If we can get the Potter guy, even better. Make ‘em think that he can take us home with’m and that he can make us the next mark on his bedpost. Worst case scenario: we get caught. Best case: everyone will be too drunk to notice anything, we can swipe some wallets (‘cause they gotta pay all-cash, up front for whatever they’re bidding for), and we get a load of cash offa this.” Lily waited for their reactions. After a few beats of silence, Alice seemed to fully comprehend what Lily had said.

“Ok, but how are we getting in there without being recognized?” Alice prattled on. “Some of them will probably either recognize us from boarding school, or they’ll wonder why there’s five girls with their faces painted like skulls at a fancy auction! How on God’s green Earth are we gonna pull this off?”

“Vipes, calm down”, replied Lily. “We have to split up. There’s no way around it. Three of us will be waiting in the van for the signal, and the other two will start out in the party and snag some wallets. We get the one we’re takin’ hostage, throw ‘em in the van, and then lock ‘im in after gaggin’ ‘im, the two that were in the party change into our raid clothes, and then we go and announce the ransom, and get the heck outta there.”

This seemed to pacify Alice, and the other three nodded at their leader. “Now,” started Lily, “Are you all in, or are we scrappin’ this one for an easy, but boring, raid on the gas stations?” Lily looked at the rest of the women in the Dark Room. “All in for Operation ‘Charity Case’ say ‘Aye!’”

“AYE!”

“Alright, Operation ‘Charity Case’ is in order. Meeting over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Charity Case is in the planning stages! (This chapter is a bit of a filler until I can get some real work done on this story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up sooner than expected! Enjoy!

During the week before Operation: Charity Case, the members of the Terror Ring performed their usual preparation jobs and rituals. Alice took care to make sure that their raid clothes were clean and devoid of any stain, Dorcas made sure that they had enough makeup to disguise their faces, and Emmeline drew up extensive charts and tables to log their findings about who was going and what was being auctioned off. Marlene was doing her usual, ceremonial “Burning of the Old Plans” and disposing of the ashes, so they weren’t caught for any of their old crimes. Lily was sitting at their kitchen table, contemplating who was going to be waiting in the van and who was going to be in the party, and the budget for this raid.  
Ok, so we need two fancy dresses. Maybe we get them at the second hand shop or see if our old Yuletide Ball dresses will fit…no, we have enough in budget to go shopping for new dresses, Lily thought. The official guest list says Potter is bringing his mates Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew…maybe we snag Black, swipe Lupin’s and Pettigrew’s wallets, and write the ransom note to Potter? Do we wanna snag him too? It’s a good thing I thought to put two names down already. Instead of two of our names, “Marnie Hollow” and “Lindsay Carpenter” will show up instead! Good thinkin’, Evans!  
Lily hollered out to her fellow con artists, “Hey, who’re we snaggin’ at the auction?”  
Marlene replied, “I think we’re gettin’ Black, but we can do Lupin if ya want!”  
“No, no, we’ll get Black then!”   
Lily continued to ponder the specifics of the plan until she had one thing left to consider: who was going to be in the van, waiting to strike at the signal, and who was going to be in the hotel at the auction, getting their targets nice and drunk to make sure they wouldn’t have great reasoning skills. She called the rest of her comrades to the table.  
“Alright ladies, it’s time to decide who is going in, and who is not. Any ideas?”  
“Well,” began Dorcas, spreading out photos of countless beautiful women, “I’ve done a bit of research on Sirius Black’s past partners, and they all seem to be more edgy than high-fashion. They’ve all got one unique, striking feature. Like Sabine Hunter has got these really amazing legs, and Axelle Mont-Ressaud has got a perfect figure. I think our best candidate to get this one is Marlene.”  
“Wait, why me? I mean, how am I supposed to compare to these girls? They’re all models, Doe, models!” cried Marlene.  
“Well, Black seems to like edgy girls, which you’ve got down to a T,” started Dorcas (which is entirely true; Marlene wears spiked chokers and often is seen riding around Cokeworth on her motorcycle), “and you’ve got the striking feature as well. I mean, I have never seen anyone with your color eyes; they’re like turquoise almost.” Everyone minus Marlene gave murmurs of assent. “I mean, Alice, Emmeline, and I would flounder trying to talk with him. We are anything but edgy, and we also kinda blend in too much.”  
Marlene looked conflicted, but mollified from receiving the compliment. She heaved a sigh and gave in. “Alright, but if he starts feelin’ me up, Mar’s out, ladies!”  
Everyone gave a chuckle at their friend’s antics, and then looked to Lily expectantly. “What’re you all lookin’ at me for?” asked Lily.  
“Well, Potter has never had any sort of partner that we can find, and we aren’t lookin’ t’ nab him (although that may be a plus), so we think you’d just have to distract him long enough so we can get Black outta there and so Marlene (or yourself if you can) can snag some wallets, and you’re the leader here, it’s kinda your job to be on the field instead of behind the scenes on this one,” said Emmeline.  
“Yeah, I mean, who’d wanna look at some regular ol’ brunettes when you got a stunnin’ redhead to look at?” chimed Alice.  
Dorcas, Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline looked expectantly at Lily. Lily sighed and said, “Alright, fine. But Marlene and I have to go dress shopping tomorrow. And you lot are comin’ with!” exclaimed Lily.

After dress shopping, Marlene and Lily walked out of Madam Malkin’s Dresses for Formal Occasions quite happy. Lily found a form-fitting dress that looked to be made of liquid gold with a low-cut back, and Marlene found a black silk dress with a low-cut neck and a slit going up her left hip. They decided that “Marnie” and “Lindsay” would look quite nice at the charity auction.  
Now, all they had to do was wait two more days until Operation: Charity Case was in full operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I wanted to write a bit today, and this is what happened!  
> Don't forget to kudos/bookmark/tell me what you thought!  
> Until next time,  
> ~ad__astra__per__aspera

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!!  
> I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but at least once a month, if not more.  
> Bookmark/kudos if you liked this, and don't forget to let me know how you felt about it!  
> Let me know if there is something you want included in the story as well!
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~ad__astra__per__aspera


End file.
